The Princess of Earth, and Sailor Earth
by Dawn. TheElfMarauder-Nyx
Summary: a story about Sailor Earth, the oldest child of the Terran royalty. currently a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nadda**.

A little girl, looking perhaps six, stood by a ruined tower, long over-run by flora and fauna. She wore an outfit that some might associate with the Greeks, though it was worn long before then. She had silky black hair that reached her waist, and large blue eyes. Her feet were bare, and her skin was lightly tanned. A blue-tinted silver cat with violet eyes and Gaea's symbol on her brow sat next to her, at ease. A silver tiara rested upon her head, white lilies in her hand.

A boy rushed up to her, seemingly joyful. He looked as if to be her brother, a golden crown on his head. Though dressed in royal clothes, he paid no mind, acting as if they were commoner's clothes. "Jade!" he yelled, tackling her into a bear hug. "Darien." she said, smiling at his antics. "How are you, dear brother?" she said, sounding much older that her years. "Great! Mommy and Daddy sent me and my guards-" he said, before he was interrupted. "It's 'my guards and I' not 'me and my guards' Endymion." said Jade. "Yea, they sent us to stay with you, and to send you a message from Mommy. Kunzite has it." said Endymion, as four boys came into view. Kunzite stepped forward. "The Queen sends her regards to you, Princess Jadellite, and says:

_'Precious Daughter of Gaea, and Child of Mine, your Time has come. The Guardian of Earth shall arise from the ashes of its flames. Seek the Daughter of Fire, Daughter of Water, Daughter of Wind and the Daughter of Souls. Goodbye Child, and hold my Spirit close to yours. You are the True Queen, I am your servant.'_ That was the end." he said. She nodded, turning to Endymion.

"Darien, I will be gone for a long time after your parents return and you leave. I need you to promise me you will protect this Planet and follow your heart. Promise?" she said. He nodded. "I promise to protect this Planet and follow my heart." he vowed. She smiled, and gave each of them a lily. The sun had set, and Jade pointed out the Moon to her brother. "See the Moon? There's a Kingdom up there. They say the people who live there are all fair and long lived. The Moon's Queen and Princess rule over the Silver Alliance and their court is Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. The Sun and Charon's (the Outer Moon's) Queens and Princesses rule over the Outer Alliance, and their court is Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Mercury's royalty is descended from Hermes, Mars' from Aries, Venus' from Aphrodite, Jupiter's from Zeus, Saturn's from Hades, Charon and Pluto are from Chronis, Uranus' from Coleus, and Neptune's from Poseidon. The Moon's descended from Selene and the Sun's from Sol." She informed him. "The Sun, Moon, Earth, and Charon are the Royalty. I have a secret that you must swear upon your lives, your souls, your heart crystals, and your star seeds not to tell anyone until it is either common knowledge, or I tell you to tell someone. In the latter, you may only tell that one person, nobody else. So, do you swear?" They swore, and a green light flashed, sealing their oath. "When I disappear, I will go to the Outer Moon. There I will pledge Earth to the Outer Alliance. Then, I will go to the Inner Moon and help form an Alliance with the Silver Alliance. Once both Earth and the Sun are in both the Outer Alliance and the Silver Alliance, there will officially be two Alliances in this Solar system, The Silver Alliance, and the Golden Alliance. Pluto has informed me that eventually, the two will decide that eight Protectors will be given, four to me, four to the Sun Princess. We will choose who we get, and what their powers and restrictions will be, with Pluto, Moon and Charon's help." she confided. They sat up a while, telling each other stories, until they all decided to sleep.

The next day, the last Endymion saw of his sister was her waving happily as he and his guards left with the King and Queen, calling after him, "Remember, always follow your heart!" He would remember those words the rest of his life.

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been around two years since I first posted this, and I haven't written any more chapters yet, so this fic/fic idea is free for the taking, if whoever takes it doesn't mind the unlikely chance of me updating. not that anybody usually reads this.**


End file.
